villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nana
Nana is a minor antagonist of DreamWorks' 10th full-length animated feature film Madagascar, and the secondary antagonist of DreamWorks' 17th full-length animated feature film Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa. She is the former archenemy of Alex. She was voiced by Elisa Gabrielli. Personality Nana is mean, violent, aggressive, short-tempered, argumentative and cantankerous. She is an eccentric old lady who is incredibly resistant to injury, as she was able to have a short fight with Alex right after being tugged out of the back of a speeding tour jeep as well as being thrown out of it a second time by the penguins, who reversed over her in the jeep after noticing that she did not die. However, despite this evident resilience, she is still portrayed as a "little old lady"; she has a waddling gait and is knocked onto her back when firing a rifle. Role ''Madagascar'' In the first film, Nana is an elderly woman who encounters Alex the Lion in Grand Central Station, where she assaults him and angrily calls him a "bad kitty". She also hits Melman with her hand bag, causing his head to get stuck in the Grand Central Station Clock. When the animals are surrounded by police, she somehow gets past and kicks Alex in "the batteries" (or his groin). She was quickly taken away by police. As shown in the sequel, she was not arrested, as she was interviewed as a witness. ''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' In the second film, Nana has a larger role, where she is the secondary antagonist. She first shows up in a tourist jeep spotting Alex, as Alex and his friends crash landed into the African savannah in a plane and were seeking help. Alex, upon seeing Nana again, challenges her to another fight and they exchange lots of punches and blows to each other, but Nana gains the upper hand and badly bruises Alex as she returns back to her jeep. Later on, the penguins while looking for automobile parts to repair their plane decided to start stealing cars from the humans. The penguins start their car-hijacking rampage with the tourist jeep Alex ran into, and literally throw Nana out of the jeep when they notice she didn't fall for their distraction like everyone else did. The penguins soon car-jack dozens of people who were tourists in the savannah leaving them stranded. The tourists just about start panicking that they lost their transportation to get back home, but Nana hushes them to calm down and offers to guide them. Nana becomes the traitorous leader of an army of tourists and soon Nana instructs the tourists to steal all of the water from the resort that the African wildlife (lions, elephants, hippopotamuses, giraffes, rhinoceroses, wildebeest, buffaloes, gazelles, zebras, ostriches and flamingos) drink from. Makunga, after he usurped the role of Alpha Lion away from Zuba, refuses to do anything about the water shortage and taunts the animals must either retrieve the water themselves or just find more water outside the reserve which is poacher territory. The animals argue both options are fatally dangerous, but Alex and Marty volunteer to go find the water. Nana manages to capture Alex and stop him from taking back the water as while Marty runs away to get help. Nana then hogties Alex and starts roasting him on a barbecue as a means to feed herself and the hungry tourists, as well as a bonus revenge on Alex. The tour guide objects to Nana eating a lion, and Alex's father Zuba goes out to rescue him. Alex and Zuba then distract and entertain the tourists with their dancing, but Nana is unenthusiastic about it and still tries to shoot the lions using the tour guide's gun. The penguins and Marty arrive in their chimp-powered plane and pull away Alex and Zuba to safety inside a bucket with the intent to take back the water. Nana climbs up on the water dam that she built waving her handbag aiming it at the lions. However, the penguins smash the bucket holding the lions into the water dam, making Nana fall and collapsing the dam which made the water flow back to the resort. At the end of the film, Alex gives Makunga Nana's handbag. Makunga admires it but tells Alex that he's still banished, which prompts Alex to drop his bucket which releases Nana. When Nana sees Makunga holding it, she starts kicking, stepping, hand-whacking with a ruler, wet-willying, arm-burning, and spanking him before taking him away. An audio DVD commentary for the film reveals that Nana brought Makunga with her to New York in a kitty cage. Gallery Images Nana kicks Makunga in the nuts.jpg|Nana attacks, kicking Makunga right in the crotch. Videos Madagascar 2 Nana Beats up Makguna Trivia *In the film Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, one of the tourist called her one tough cookie, and she responds by saying: "Brownies, troop 416, Yonkers". There is really a girl-scout group called the Brownie Scouts in certain cities in America, but it was never explained if she's a former member of them, a den-mother, or just comparing herself to a literal cookie (possibly all three, as she has great camping skills and is perky despite getting everyone lost in the wild looking for shelter). *Although she is the secondary antagonist in Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, Nana turned out to be more dangerous than Makunga. However, she is not as strong as Teetsi (who is Makunga's muscular minion). *She does not appear in Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted. It is unknown if she would possibly be alive. Navigation Category:Female Category:Elderly Category:Rivals Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Madagascar villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Vengeful Category:Nemesis Category:Brutes Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Mongers Category:Wrathful Category:Fighter Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Category:Abusers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Redeemed Category:Kidnapper Category:Leader Category:Thief Category:On & Off Category:Successful Category:Provoker Category:Thugs Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Starvers Category:Cheater Category:Jingoist Category:Charismatic